Band in Melodia
by Melodiangrl
Summary: The band along with Dannie (Grojbandinlove's OC) go to Melodia to help Tempo. What can go wrong? Will there'll be romance? What will happen? Tune in!


Laney's POV

"We're gonna... something... something... something." Corey couldn't come up with any lyrics at all. "We need lyrics for our gig Core!" I yelled. "Hush now Lanes, all we just need is lyrics from Trina's dairy!" I rolled my eyes, how are we gonna get lyrics at this rate? The garage door opened, Dannie came in. She was wearing a black long sleeve with a pink shirt on top, black jeans and brown converse. "Dannie," Corey said, "What are you doing here?" Dannie's face was heartbroken, "It's an emergency Grojband!" Both me and Corey's eyes lit up, there hasn't been an emergency in a while. "What's the emergency Dannie?" I asked. Dannie then looked around, "Where's Kin and Kon?" Both me and Corey looked around, Dannie was right the twins were missing. "Were the twins not here the whole time?" Corey asked. The door then opened again, Kin and Kon both were excited. "Is Dannie here yet?" Kin asked. Kon then tapped his shoulder, both saw that Dannie was there. "Good, the whole band is here. There is a big emergency!" Dannie said. "Dannie," Corey stated, "What is the emergency?" Dannie looked at the us, "What would I say if we had to save another planet?" My eyes lit up, "Wow, what planet?" Dannie then got a stick out of her backpack, "Melodia. A world of melody and music." All of our eyes lit up, this planet was defiantly outside our solar system. "How do we get there?" I asked. Dannie looked at us and held out her hands, "Grab my hands." We did what we were told. "Now say 'Here to there, transport us anywhere.' Got it?" We nodded, "Here to there, transport us anywhere!" Soon, the world started to spin. We went round and around and around. Though for me, everything went black.

Later, still Laney's POV

"Grojband, you guys awake?" I slowly opened my eyelids to find Dannie standing next to us. Though her outfit was different: she wore a black shirt with a pink tunic on top, black pants, and brown shoes (sorta like boots). "What's with the new outfit Dannie?" I asked. "Oh," she said, "This is what warriors wear in Melodia." I raised my eyebrow, how could they move in those clothes? "Should we wear clothes like that too?" Corey asked. "Not yet." Was all that Dannie said. "What's that over there?" Kin asked. "Oh no," Dannie said, "Gargan is back! No wonder why he called us here!" I was confused, who's Gargan? Who's he? "Dannie what are you talking about?" I asked. "I'll tell you later." She said. The fight continued, the people that were fighting were a person our age, a teen girl and a teen guy. Without a moment to spare, Dannie rushed out there to the battle. "Dannie! NO!" Both Kin and Kon shouted. I rolled my eyes, they obviously had crushes on Dannie. We had nothing to do but watch them fight. Now that I think of it, maybe we should be fighting too. "We should go help Dannie!" Corey yelled determined. "How? How can we help Dannie? We don't have fighting skills!" I said. Corey then got our instruments, "We'll fight with these!" Me, Kin, and Kon gulped. Then after some hesitation, we finally agreed. We all ran out to help Dannie, but she didn't agree with our decision. "What are you doing Grojband? You're honing to kill yourselves!" "But we're trying to save you!" Kin yelled. "Stay ba-" Before any of us could hear what she said, a big giant hand grabbed all of us and took us in the air. "Ha! You think you can stop me?!" The thing that grabbed us said, I looked down and saw the warriors and Dannie. "Not so fast!" Me and the thing turned around, the guy our age stood there with bravery. "Ha! Do you think you can stop me music boy? See if you can try!" He then got his stick out and got into battle position. "I will stop you Gargan! Melody shall prevail!" Soon the giant thing shot something that looked like a sea urchin and shot the dude. Luckily, he hit them all directly. Soon after a while of fighting the giant creature left dropping us all. "Are you okay?" Dannie asked. I nodded in response, though Corey looked unconscious. "Looks like the blue head is unconscious." The guy who saved us said. "Dannie, you have some explaining to do." I said. Dannie looked at me, Kin, and Kon and nodded. "This is Melodia's knight Tempo. Here is his guardians, Lyra and Tyko and his pet rabbit Tappy." Tempo looked nice and brave, Lyra looked smart yet bossy, and Tyko looked dim witted yet strong. Tappy was well cute. "Can I pet Tappy?" I asked. Tempo nodded, so did Tappy. I picked up Tappy and stroked his fur. "What do we do about the blue head?" Lyra asked. Dannie carefully picked up Corey, "Take him to shelter." Kin and Kon looked confused, "Where do we go?" Kin asked. Tempo's eyes lit up, "What about my house? We can take him there." Dannie nodded, "Sure. Come on Grojband." We then followed Tempo, Lyra and Tyko to their house.


End file.
